


Glimmadora Week 2020

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, College AU, Dragon AU, F/F, Jock Band Geek Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A week of prompts for glimmadora. Enjoy some fluff and aus and what not of two dorks.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Day 1: Dragon Au

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr there was a new glimmadora week made and F it I did it. It's part of the reason why i have not written anything for a bit (and with other stuff going on that needs not being said, I just been unable to focus on writing)
> 
> Anyway, at least enjoy this week of prompts and I will get back to other stories soon. For now, enjoy some Dragon and (sort of) knight au and me experimenting with some writing.

**_Day 4:_ **

_I still have yet to find anything. What type of knight am I if I can’t find and kill a dragon? I can’t let everyone down. They aren’t rare, I have been told, but they aren’t common either. But how hard is it to find one? Honestly I think I could find fairies and werewolves and vampires faster. Swear I saw a fairy ring at one point...Anyway, hopefully today will be a better day. The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can go back home. I do think I am on some sort of trail. Either way, I have a feeling today will be my lucky day._

\---

Adora carefully makes her way through the thick forest brush. Hidden thorns and sharp branches attempt to scratch her skin. She powers through, ignoring all the nicks she feels appearing on her body. Her mind races with the thought that she finally has been able to track down a dragon. If she truly has, she can finally make her people proud and she can officially call herself a knight. The second she found a scorched part of ground, joy overcame her. Now she sees other signs something large and powerful has come through here. Not to mention, the forest seems to become harder to get passed. How the hell can a dragon make their way through this?

Whatever the case, Adora finally pushes her way through the trees, breaking into an opening. She spits out leaves and shakes off anything else sticking out of her clothing and hair. Once she doesn’t feel anything odd, she looks around the area. She has been spat out near the entrance of a cave. Adora gulps and rests a hand on the sword at her side. It’s time. There is no time to be scared. Inhaling deeply, she starts to sneak her way into the cave. 

Water drips down from the stalactites above her, landing on her cheek. When the wind blows through the cave it is cold and makes a sharp, eerie howl as it passes her. Every step Adora takes is careful. If she makes one error, it can all be over. She can feel her heart in her throat. This can finally be it. She turns a corner and stops. 

There still is enough light to stare down a dragon. The beast is smaller than she expected but still easily towers over her. It has a long, stocky build. Sharp claws and horns can easily kill her in one move. It snarls, bearing it's row of teeth that can easily pierce her body. Wings on it’s back are spread out far, making itself look larger. Its scales are dual colored, its top part a dark shade of purple with what Adora swears to be tinted in sparkles, and its underside a pale, pale shade of pink. Smoke spills out of its nose and mouth while its purple eyes glare her down. 

“Oh, crap!” Adora says. She quickly raises her shield just as the dragon unleashes a bright, purple flame, saving herself just in the nick of time. Once the flames are gone, she reaches for her sword, readying herself for a battle.

* * *

Adora stares at the sleeping girl in the makeshift bed she made. The fire illuminates the stranger in a soft, orange glow. Hopefully she is warm enough. She looks peaceful and that she will sleep for quite some time. Adora cannot blame the girl if she is out cold all night long. She found her injured with deep cuts on her neck and shoulder. How the heck she was able to patch up the girl and not have her bleed to death, Adora has no clue but is happy about it. However, that causes her mind to be lost in a fog of confusion. 

Somehow during her battle with the dragon, Adora was able to injure the beast...in the neck and shoulder. The dragon bolted and she gave chase. After running after it, not wanting to lose her chance, she stumbled upon this girl while following that path. It was not until now did she start questioning things. 

This stranger appeared right where Adora was heading (and the dragon disappeared as well) and she has the same exact injuries as the dragon. Adora still swears that this girl’s canines are sharper than normal and her eyes are the same color as the dragon. Not to mention, the possibility of her pupils having a slight hint of being pointed. But she easily could just be seeing things. With her mind on the dragon, why wouldn’t it start thinking about the fact the thing became human. But that can’t possibly be. Yet, this girl’s hair is a mix of pink and purple like the scales of the dragon, though reversed. 

Adora shakes her head. No. She is just over thinking things. In all the stories she has heard, there never has been mentions of dragons turning into humans or humans turning into dragons. The only thing that comes close to that are werewolves but they are bound to the cycles of the moons, not free will. There is _no way_ this small girl is that large monster. Yet no matter how many times she tells herself this, her mind does not settle down. If she really is a dragon, then she should kill her and get rid of a threat. But...she can’t do that to a defenseless human being. Adora can’t even look at her sword right now. 

Adora rubs her knuckles against her teeth. She really doesn’t know what to do. So many questions run around her head, none of them staying still long enough for her to focus on. Maybe if she is the same dragon, have her be a captive. Keeps her alive but still finishes her goal in a way? But if people find out about the fact a dragon can become human, will that cause mass panic and make people think anyone can be one? Adora remembers hearing about hysteria in one village when people started not to trust anyone, thinking they were hiding a secret. No one was...That village no longer exists. Does she really want that to happen again?

The girl shifts in her sleep, flipping onto her side and breaking Adora out of her thoughts. The girl shows no signs of waking up anytime soon. Maybe Adora can get some shut eye. Hopefully she will wake up before the girl does. No need for her to book it. And this place is safe enough that she can lower her guard for a couple hours. Adora grabs the only blanket she has not given the girl, lays down, and shuts her eyes.

* * *

**_Day 7:_ **

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? Only the other day I was out hunting for a dragon and not thinking much of it. Now...I honestly don’t know. This girl, Glimmer, hasn’t spoken much to me. Won’t answer most of my questions. I am growing more and more suspicious of her being a dragon. Her injuries have healed quite well, faster than I have ever seen. That is a HUGE red flag in my mind. The only reason we are together is we somehow got lost. Maybe there is some strange magic that goes on in these woods and it’s not letting us out. Better stay together._

_I will say, though, there is something charming about Glimmer. Even with her being closed off (honestly I never told her what I was doing in the woods so it is only fair), she is self-assured. In these nearly three days I have known her she hasn’t been one to back down from trying to get out of here and always seems ready to do something. Neither of us trust each other but I can tell she has a heart. I can see it in the way she does things and the times she helps me...I really hope I am wrong about her…_

\---

“You really like to write, huh?” Glimmer suddenly asks. 

“Hm?” Adora looks up from her journal. Glimmer stares down at her, a curious look on her face. Adora shuts her book, smiling softly. “I guess so. I like to log what goes on throughout the day. Help me keep track of things and remember stuff that went on.”

“Are you keeping track of how long we have been lost in this damn place?” Glimmer throws her hands in the air before taking a seat by Adora. This is the first time she has willingly sat near her. “It feels like it's been forever.”

Adora can’t help but chuckle. “It’s only been a few.”

“Yeah but do these woods ever end? I traveled to this place a lot and never gotten this lost before.”

“Well, our only option right now is to keep walking.”

“I just sat down.”

Adora rolls her eyes and stands. She sticks out her hand, which Glimmer takes after a moment’s pause. The two walk together, trying to figure out where they are or what to do. Adora swears they have just been walking around in circles. They have made markers to avoid that and she has not seen them at all, but there still is something familiar about this area. 

Looking up, through the canopy, Adora tries to find where the sun is. The leaves overlap so much, they create a thick barrier, only allowing a few rays of light to seep through. There is no way to tell time. Hopefully there will still be a decent chunk of day left. She sighs and looks back ahead of her. Adora glances behind her for a moment, looking at Glimmer as she searches for any possible exit.

Hopefully they will get out of here soon. Thank the gods Glimmer knows how to survive out in the wilderness also. It feels nice to have someone to help find food and water and decide what is best to eat. Glimmer knows a few tricks that Adora has never heard of, all of which peek her curiosity. She wants to know more about this mysterious girl, ask her how she knows all about these things, what her favorite things to do are, and so much more. But her mind is quickly reminds her of the fact that she could be-

“Adora, look out!”

Before she can process Glimmer shouting at her, Adora feels nothing but air as she puts her foot down. Her body follows suit and she begins to tumble down a steep hill she failed to notice while lost in her thoughts. She barely has enough time to brace herself. As she feels her body smack against the rough ground, something soft grabs her. After who knows how long, she finally comes to a rest. Taking a moment for her mind to catch up, Adora opens her eyes. 

Glimmer has wrapped her arms tightly around Adora, shielding her from injuries. Adora sees her eyes are squeezed shut and a low groan escapes her lips. But then she realizes something else has protected her from worse injuries than the cuts and bruises she feels forming. Wings. The same she saw days ago.

“Oh my gods, you are that dragon.”

Glimmer snaps out of it, lets go, and scrambles backwards. Her wings disappear in her panic. “N-No! I’m not. What are you talking about?”

“Then what the hell was that?”

“Nothing!”

Adora opens her mouth to speak again before she realizes a back and forth will not get her anywhere. She struggles to think as her mind races with the fact she was right about Glimmer being a dragon. Adora manages to put her hands up. “Look. I am not going to hurt you.”

“How the hell do I know that! You’re the one walking around with a sword that sliced me up!”

Adora reaches down and unties the sword from her waist. Glimmer flinches and looks like she is about to defend herself but stops when she sees Adora chucking it away from her.

“I don’t want to hurt you...Not...Not again,” Adora says. 

“Why?”

There is a pause. Adora tries to think and come up with an answer. She tries and tries to pull something out of her mind but nothing appears. Adora lowers her hands slightly. “I...I don’t know.”

She honestly doesn’t. Her whole mission was to kill a dragon and one is standing right here. She still gets a sicking feeling about hurting anyone that is human or even part human. But there is something else. Adora has started to genuinely enjoy Glimmer being around. It has been a long, long time since she has liked someone this much and wanted them to be her friend. She might only have known her for a few days but Glimmer has wormed her way into Adora’s heart somehow. 

“What do you mean, ‘I don’t know’?” Glimmer asks. 

“I...I don’t know. I just...don’t. And I mean...you did just sort of save my life or at least stop me from getting seriously hurt. I guess I also owe you for that now?”

Glimmer looks her over, not knowing if she should trust her or not. Adora doesn’t move, not wanting to scare her anymore than she probably already is. 

“I still don’t know…”

“Look. Whatever you might think, we both are trapped in this forest, right? How about we least get out of here first and then we can figure it out from there. It's better to be together than alone, right? Take my sword if you want!” Adora slowly points at her weapon. 

Glimmer looks at Adora, then at the sword, and then back at Adora. Moments pass before she finally speaks again. “Alright…”

* * *

**_Day 19:_ **

_It has been some time now since I got out of the forest with Glimmer. Somehow after the whole thing with finding out she is a dragon and getting some trust with her, we got out. Since then, I have seen Glimmer a handful of times. She still is a little nervous around me, who can blame her, but she is opening up I think. Whatever it is, each time I see her it is for longer and longer time periods._

_She is interesting, to say the least. The wounds I gave her healed and there are no signs of scarring anywhere. Guess being part dragon means you heal fast. She hasn’t told me anything else about it other than she gets her dragon-ness from her mother and her human-ness from her dad. Don’t think I am going to push. I do honestly like her._

_So much of what I have been told about dragons is wrong it seems. Glimmer told me at one point a lot of dragons are chill. Only reason why they are ‘pissy’ is because they have been attacked and killed so much. That dragons once were revered and looked up to, but that was such a long time ago, before even her mother’s time. I feel really bad now and I wonder how things changed. Whatever the case, I want to know more about her, help her in any way I can. I know I can’t tell_ **_anyone_ ** _jack about it._

_But that is alright. I don’t know what about it but I honestly do like her._

\---

No one has followed her. Good. Adora can sigh in relief. Still, she takes one more look over her shoulder. Glimmer has no idea she is coming and she wants to make sure no one will be able to locate her. Assured once more, she slides down the hillside, careful not to trip and tumble down. Once on flat ground, she jogs the rest of the way to where she is pretty sure Glimmer will be. 

It takes some time to locate the girl. She is at a small pond, walking around and checking poles that stick out of the ground. Must be fishing for lunch. Adora shifts the bag on her shoulder. Glimmer doesn’t have to worry about that much longer. She has yet to be spotted and after a moment, she creates a small whistle. Glimmer jumps and snaps her head around, looking like she is ready to book, but relaxes once she sees it is just Adora with her hands in the air. 

“I didn’t mean to spook you. Sorry,” Adora says. 

“What are you even doing here? I thought you were going to come tomorrow?” Glimmer asks. 

Adora shrugs and begins to walk closer to her. “I had some free time and figured I would stop by. I also brought you something. Here. Open it!”

Adora takes the bag off her body and hands it to Glimmer. Glimmer pauses for a moment before opening it up and taking out a neatly wrapped box. Confused, she carefully tears off the wrappings and looks inside. A mix of fruits, vegetables, and meats sit inside the box, waiting to be eaten. Adora watches Glimmer’s eyes light up. 

“Hope you don’t mind. With you being out here a lot, I didn’t know how often you got food so I wanted to bring you some. Though, I see you were making lunch.” Adora points at the poles. 

“Well I haven’t caught anything so this is...amazing. Thank you, Adora. You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s no big deal. I like cooking anyway and I already ate so eat up!”

The two take a seat at the edge of the water. Glimmer keeps an eye on her finish lines, while she eats. She gobbles it down and Adora wonders if she has ever tasted anything like that before. She can take the form of a human but how long has she been out in these woods, alone?

One of the poles suddenly starts to jerk. Glimmer gets to her feet and darts over to it. She reels in whatever she has caught. Some bass looking fish. Without warning, she bites down on the fish and it spots moving. Adora watches the whole thing in awe. 

"Oh...sorry. Not used to having company," Glimmer says after spitting out the fish. "I hope that didn't bother you."

"N-No!" Adora stammers. "Trust me. Do...Do you, uh, eat those things raw?"

"No. I might be part dragon but I'm still human. That stuff will make me sick. I cook it."

"Cook it? With what?"

"What do you think, dummy? You wanna see?"

Adora nods, which earns her a grin from Glimmer. She takes the fish off the hook and grabs a new pole, one that is sharpened at the end. Once the fish is on, she takes a breath and exhales a purple flame from her mouth. The fish becomes crisp. 

"Do you want a bite?" Glimmer asks. 

"Nah, I'm good. I don't like fish that much. Thanks though."

"Suit yourself." Glimmer starts to eat her fish as she takes her seat by Adora. 

"You're an interesting one, you know that?" Adora says. She rests her head on a hand and looks at Glimmer. "You really live out here all by yourself?"

"Yeah I do. And I can say the same about you. Never met a human before who actually cared about magical creatures."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. How about I tell you some stuff, and you tell me some stuff. Get to know each other more."

"Well you got me lunch so I think that is somewhat fair."

* * *

**_Day 52:_ **

_I can't sleep. Too excited. Tomorrow I will be bringing Glim into the village. She said she wanted to check it out. No one should think she is part dragon as long as she doesn't do anything stupid. I gotta be careful also but gods I can't wait. I have been loving spending time with her and a chance to show her fun in my town will be great._

_In nearly two months, she has become my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her. She's funny, stubborn, brave, wonderful...so many words to describe her. She is just a wonderful person. I can't believe we tried to kill each other before._

_I hope she likes it. I know her, a dragon, being there is a risk and people might say stuff. I don't want that to ruin anything and I think she knows what might happen. Hopefully no one opens their mouths. Either way, I will make sure she has fun. I'll be damn if she doesn't._

_...I've gotten to know her so well over the last few weeks and I'll do anything for her. She_ **_will_ ** _have a good time. I'll make sure of that._

\---

The town is full of life today. Many people walk around, chattering away about their day with their friends, checking out a food cart, or just enjoying some time outside. Glimmer looks all around, taking in the sights. She takes her time to enjoy all the new things to her. Adora stands back, watching. 

Glimmer stops at one of the food carts. Adora catches up with her. She gives the person behind the cart some coins and gets her and Glimmer some food. Once happy, they start to walk again. 

"How are you liking it so far?" Adora asks. 

"Alright. It has been a long while since I was in one of these so it's nice," Glimmer replies. "Do you guys ever have festivals? I'd love to go to one of those."

"Should be something coming up soon."

"Sweet. Oh hey, what's that?!?" 

Glimmer points to someone deciding to have a performance act by doing a whole bunch of things. Adora sees some things to juggle, what looks like a stick to be set fire on, and knives. Gods only know what they will do with that. 

"Never a dull day. You wanna check out they do? See what type of circus act we all are here?"

Glimmer snorts. "Yes. I would love to see what town shaped you into your dorky self. Come on!" She grabs Adora's wrist and yanks her forward, gaining the two a good spot to watch. 

Adora has seen a lot of these acts before but Glimmer watches intently. She looks like a kid leaning as far as possible off the edge of their seat. When the performer does their eating and breathing fire magic trick, Adora hears a grumble from Glimmer. She looks impressed but probably will later tell Adora all about how that isn't how you breathe fire.

She can't help but smile the whole time she is with Glimmer at the village. After lunchtime comes, they have had their fill and go back into the woods. No one seems to have picked up on anything. Good. Once they are far enough in, the two decide on sparring with each other. 

They go right at it, trying to trip each other up. Glimmer stays in her human form, wanting to see if she can take Adora on like this. Thought that doesn't stop the odd sudden claw trying to swipe at her. Adora does her best to stay on her feet but Glimmer attempts another charge. She has just enough time to dodge the attack but loses her footing. She ends up somersaulting before stopping on her stomach. 

Adora picks herself up. Damn does Glimmer move fast. She gets ready to defend herself, hoping for a chance of an attack, but can't locate Glimmer anywhere. She looks around, trying to find any signs of her. The only thing she sees is a flash of purple before she feels something hard hit her in the back of the legs and knock her flat onto her back. All the wind gets knocked out of her. 

"Oh crap! Are you okay?!?" Glimmer asks. 

"Yeah!" Adora wheezes. "Just...need a moment…"

She gasps for air, trying to regain her breathing. Eventually, they turn to coughs before settling down. Once Adora feels like she isn't going to suffocate, she props herself onto her arm and looks at Glimmer. Her friend has her long, purple and pink tail out. 

"Nice hit," Adora tells her. 

Glimmer makes her tail disappear before sticking out her hand. Adora takes it and is brought to her feet. "Sorry I knocked the wind out of you."

"It's fine. No one has done that to me in a while. Forgot what it felt like."

"Guess you are a hell of a knight, aren't ya?"

"You can say that."

"I think that is enough fighting for now. I have an idea for something else to do."

"What?"

Glimmer steps back before being engulfed in a fire of purples, pink, and a dash of blue. In a moment she becomes her dragon form. She looks at Adora and makes a noise before lowering a wing. 

"You...want me to go on your back?" Adora asks. Glimmer nods. "O-Okay."

Adora slowly steps forward and climbs onto Glimmer's back. Once she finds a comfortable spot and is holding on as tight as she can, she informs Glimmer. Glimmer lifts up her wings and takes off. 

Adora buries her face into Glimmer's long, scaly neck. She feels the winds push hard against her face as she climbs higher and higher into the sky. Slowly, it dies down, allowing Adora to open her eyes and look around. 

Glimmer has brought her up past the clouds. All around her, Adora just sees clear blue and pure white. She can't help but reach towards the closest cloud near her. It goes right through it. 

"Wow," Adora says, staring at her hand. She looks around more at the vast sea of clouds. "This is amazing, Glimmer. Do you do this all the time?"

Glimmer lets out a low mumble before nodding. 

"Amazing."

Adora let's herself enjoy the feeling of the wind and sun on her face. She dares not look down. Who knows how high up they are. Whatever the case, she doesn't want this to end. However, a sudden jerk from Glimmer catches her attention. 

She looks up at the dragon and notices a sly grin on her face. Why is she doing that? What is she thinking? 

"Don't you dare!" Adora shouts the second it comes to her. 

This seems to be the triggering words and Glimmer dive bombs into the clouds. Up and down, spinning around and doing loops, anything you can imagine, Glimmer does. Adora holds on for dear life until Glimmer settles down. 

"Really?" Adora says. She attempts to pat down her hair. Glimmer just chuckles. "I hate you." 

Glimmer grumbles something, sounding playful. Adora just sighs and leans herself back on her neck. "Thank you, Glim. This is wonderful."

* * *

**_Day 135:_**

_Has it really been that long? I don't know… I could have easily lost track. So long yet also so short. Glimmer not only is my best friend but my girlfriend now, the love of my life. I never thought I would fall in love with someone as wonderful and amazing as her. A knight's life can be so chaotic that love isn't always on the top of list of things to do. Wasn't on mine._

_But now it is and I wouldn't change it for the world. A knight and a dragon...what a pair…_

_I won't let anything or anyone hurt her, that's my word. If anyone ever finds out, I'll do anything to keep her safe._

_There also is still so much to learn from her and I know she has a lot to learn from me. We learn together. Do everything we can together. We still are careful to not draw suspicious glances. But for now we are just happy to be together. Gods, I love her._

\---

Adora slowly wakes from her peaceful slumber. Part of her wishes to go back into her dreams. She was having a nice one of being with Glimmer and having fun with her--dancing, laughing, goofing off, anything sweet and heartfelt you can think of. But she is quickly reminded that her dreams aren’t just _dreams_. Adora nestles herself closer to her girlfriend, using her wings as a blanket. When comfortable, she turns to look at Glimmer. 

In her dragon form, Glimmer is fast asleep. With every snore she takes, small clouds of smoke come out of her mouth and nostrils. Her head is near Adora, close enough for her to reach out and touch, which is exactly what she does. Adora gently runs her hand against Glimmer’s smooth head. Slowly, her eyes flutter open. When they focus on her, a soft moan escapes her. She pushes her head closer to Adora.

“Hiya, hon. How are you feeling?” Adora asks. Glimmer sighs and grumbles. She then shuts her eyes. “Hey. Don’t fall back asleep. Today we were going to the village. Did you forget you were going to come?”

Glimmer answers by wrapping her wing and body tighter around Adora.

“C’mon, Glitter-bug. It’s time to get up. Stop being such a lazy dragon.”

This makes Glimmer shift back into her human form and latch herself around Adora. She buries her head in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “Five more minutes. I’m comfy and you are warm. Shut up and let me sleep.”

“Five more minutes and that’s it. You know I have to go back so people don’t think I got killed.”

“Screw ‘em. Mine.”

Adora places a kiss the top of Glimmer's head before running her hand through her soft, light hair. “Your dragon side really is showing. But I will let you sleep for a little longer but get ready to go soon.”

She lets Glimmer sleep for a little while longer. Eventually, time is up and Adora, almost literally, pries her off. Defeated and having lost her source of heat, Glimmer gets up and walks over to her backpack to change out of her clothes from before. Maybe the two will stop by the cabin Glimmer’s father left her to grab something or just hang out there. Adora switches into her day clothes as well. 

The first thing they end up doing is some more training. It is good to keep your wit about you and not become rusty. Today, Glimmer will be in her dragon form. Gives Adora a challenge. Once they are ready they begin. However, while they become caught up in their match, they fail to notice someone lurking around. Adora has no idea about them until Glimmer suddenly shoves her with her tail, into the bushes. 

"What the?!?" Adora quickly gathers her bearings and peers out from behind the bush. She freezes when she sees a young knight with a knife pointed at Glimmer. Glimmer growls and tries to scare off the stranger with fake outs but they hold their ground. 

_Damn it. I have to knock them out. I don't think they saw me._

Adora grabs her sword and carefully makes her away around, making as little sound as possible. She keeps her eyes on Glimmer and the knight. What the hell do they think they can do with that against her? Still. She doesn't like the sight of it. 

Once she is behind the knight she waits for them to get closer. When she feels they have backed up far enough, she lunges out. In a swift move she attempts to hit the knight in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword. However, just as fast, the knight spins around. They connect with each other at the same time. 

Adora feels a wet, hot sensation on her arm just as she feels herself make contact. The knight falls to the ground out cold. Adora collapses herself, trying to hold back a cry of pain. 

"Adora!" Glimmer shouts the second she regains her vocal chords. Adora hears her dashing towards her. She tries her best to sit up before she gets to her but it fails. Using her good arm, she uses it to support herself with the help of her knees. 

Glimmer skids the rest of the way to her, kneeling down. She quickly rips off the torn fabric, mumbling an apology and that she will get Adora a new jacket, and investigates the injury. Adora hears her suck air in through her teeth. 

"That bad, huh?" Adora asks, trying to laugh a little to lighten the mood. 

"No and yes. I think just wrapping it up and keeping an eye on it will be fine but it still isn't a pretty sight. Let me help you sit up."

She props her up. Adora feels herself sway and this blur for a moment. Glimmer keeps her steady. "Sorry. Guess that was a little too fast."

"Don't worry. Everything is good now. You need any help?" Adora asks.

Glimmer shakes her head. She tears off part of her cape and wraps it around the wound. The blue fabric slowly turns a dark red. "That should hold for now until we get back to the cabin. Can you hold out until then?"

"I think so. I got you, don't I?"

"Yeah but I couldn't even stop them from hurting you. I can take a hit, you can't. And you definitely can be seen with a dragon. We got lucky you did that so fast."

"Hey." Adora places a hand on Glimmer's cheek and pulls her close. She gives her a soft kiss before resting their foreheads together. "Don't beat yourself up. We both know the risk and I rather be hated by the village than ever leave you behind. I love you, Glitter-bug."

"I love you two, Starlight. Thank you. Now let's get you properly patched up."

* * *

**_Day 136:_**

_It's a little difficult to write at the moment. Damn knife. I'm lucky it didn't go that deep but it still is my right arm. So I guess I will keep this short. It's late also._

_But more or less got surprised while messing around with Glim. Was able to knock the dude out without them seeing me, hopefully, but that is the least of my concerns. Glimmer is sleeping by me right now, doing her koala bear grasp. I am happy she is alright even if just shaken and worried._

_We will be more careful next time but as long as I got her, we can figure anything out. I know we can. Maybe tomorrow we can just take it easy. Either way, I should sleep. Glimmer would hate me if I don't rest up. But I won't lie, I rather just watch her sleep. She's so beautiful when she mumbles 'fight me'._

_Love ya, Glim._


	2. Day 2: Me? Liking Adora? No, c'mon, that’s…absurd. + College Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two. Taking place in my Jock Band Geek Au pre relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a hell of a title but yeah. Have this au. Also this is like part 1.Part 2 will be tomorrow. So enjoy

Glimmer waits for Adora to show up at the library. She plays with her old gameboy that she brought to college. She doesn’t want to start any of her homework without the football player. She should already have finished up practice and should be heading here. Glimmer doesn’t worry about Adora being late. In the short time she has known her, she never has been late to anything. This allows Glimmer to kick back and relax. 

She is just finishing up a battle when the sound of a backpack hitting a chair catches her attention. Glimmer looks up and sees Adora taking a seat on another chair. A large grin is plastered on her face. She has on a dark, button down t-shirt. Her hair, in a loose ponytail, looks a little damp. Guess she said screw it with finishing drying off. 

“How was practice?” Glimmer asks. She saves her game, turns it off, and sets it aside. 

“Long. Someone must have made coach mad because we definitely had more thrown at us today.” Adora sighs and leans back in her chair. “Our next game isn’t for a couple weeks so I was hoping for a little bit of a break.”

“Are you up for studying or did you want to take a nap?”

Adora shakes her hand. She shifts forward and reaches into her book-bag. “Nah. It’s fine. I really want to get ahead on this and not fall behind.”

“I still can’t believe a jock like you is also a bit of a nerd.” Glimmer grabs her own books and lays them out on the table. “What do you want to start with?”

“Let’s get the hard stuff over with first.”

History. Adora might love learning but history was something not taught to her growing up, ending up hindering her down the line. Try as she might, she struggles with remembering events or things that many might think are common knowledge. Thankfully, Glimmer doesn’t mind the subject. It by far is not her favorite but she knows enough to guide Adora along. It helps that both of them are in the same class. A test is coming up soon and they go over whatever they think will be on it. 

When Adora starts getting a headache learning a bunch of new things, they take a quick break to drink some water and eat a quick snack. Once they have their fill, the two go into the subject. Math. The roles switch. Adora loves figuring out puzzles and piecing things together. Even if she struggles with it herself some days, getting the right answer in the end makes her ecstatic. Math is right up her alley with that. For Glimmer, this is a language she never has been able to learn. Their classes are different but at least neither have anything coming up anytime soon. Just worksheets. 

As Glimmer attempts to get the right numbers and letters down on the pieces of paper out in front of her, she can’t help but watch Adora as she thinks. Her tongue sticks out the side of her mouth and her eyes are intently on the paper, scanning every bit of ink. Whenever she starts to explain something to Glimmer, she lights up like a candle. Even if she still struggles with the subject, Adora makes it easier to understand when she starts to explain it. 

Finally, it is time to head off. There are other things to attend to and they must part ways. The two walk through campus to their destinations. When they reach a fork in the path, they stop. 

“Well, guess I will catch you later?” Adora asks. She rubs the back of her neck. 

“Yeah. Text me when you get some free time?” Glimmer replies. 

“Will do, Glim.” Adora gives a wink before running off down her chosen path. Glimmer stays where she is. Adora has never winked at her like that before. Whatever she is feeling, it feels nice. 

Glimmer walks down her path, heading back to her dorm. She heads up the stairs two at a time until she makes it to her floor. She enters her room, a bit surprised to find it empty. Her roommate, Perfuma, must be out. With no one around, she grabs her trumpet and begins to practice memorizing her marching band music. Maybe one day she can play for Adora when they are alone. She never played for a friend before by themselves. Not even with Bow. For some reason the idea pops into her mind for Adora. She is a wonderful friend after all. There just is something about her that Glimmer loves. 

Glimmer takes a deep breath and starts to play her instrument.

* * *

Glimmer watches the scrimmage game playing out on the football field. Well, “scrimmage” can be used loosely. The team just just been split in half to play against each other and see if there is anything that needs to be worked on. Adora is on the half of the team wearing a scrimmage vest. She waits for the other team to move so she can attempt to tackle whoever has the ball. 

All afternoon, Glimmer has watched Adora play. She promised the jock that she will watch one of her practices. After all, Adora has come to some of her own practices that tend to run late in the night. It just happens that the one she has chosen to go to is a sort of game. Glimmer leans on the fence, watching the football players suddenly starting to move. She has no idea what is going on but she pays close attention to Adora, who narrowly misses tackling someone. 

“What are you up to?” a voice says. Glimmer turns her head to see Bow walking up to her. He stops a foot or so away from his best friend. “Never thought I would see you watching the football players during practice.”

Glimmer shrugs. “Had some free time. Besides, Adora is on the team. You know that.”

“I know that. While I am still surprised a bit, I had a feeling you would be here because of her.”

Glimmer shoots him a look. “What do you mean by that?”

“You know what I mean. I hear you talk about her all the time! Sea Hawk even has told me you don’t shut up about her at band. And now you are here, watching her. I saw that look on your face as I was walking up.”

Glimmer suddenly feels her whole body become uncomfortably warm. “W-What look? What look can I give a friend while I watch them play football?”

“‘ _ Friend.’ _ Right,  _ sure.” _

“I! No. It is so not like that! Me? Liking Adora? No, c’mon, that’s...absurd. Who ever heard of a band geek falling in love with a jock?”

Bow chuckles. “This isn’t some tv show or book where the two groups are opposites. You already are friends so your statement already is null and void.”

Glimmer huffs and turns away from Bow, crossing her arms against her chest. “Yeah. She’s a friend.”

“Okay then. Tell me if band geeks and jocks are so different, why you like her as a friend.”

“Well she is nice and funny. Sure she can be a little scatterbrain or seem dumb but she is really smart and knows her stuff. Not to mention…” Glimmer looks out onto the field. Adora is running again and this time manages to tackle someone to the ground. Right after, she gets to her feet, happy to achieve her goal. She then sticks out her arm to help her fallen teammate up. 

“She’s strong. Both physically and with her will. I don’t think I ever met anyone like her. She just tries her best and when she messes up, she gets up again to try again. I still remember how she nearly hit me with a football that first time we met how sorry she was for it. She even waited after my practice to walk me back to the dorm to make up for it. Adora is just a wonderful person and gives off an aura I just love. How can you not with her?”

“That sounds pretty gay, Glimmer.”

“If you don’t shut up, I will make your death look like an accident.”

Bow laughs again. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop!”

Happy now that Bow has shut up, Glimmer looks back at Adora. It looks like she has changed positions and is waiting for someone to throw the ball at her. Someone does and when she catches it, she runs as fast as she can a good amount of yards before being tackled. Glimmer whines at the sight. It looks like a hard hit. But in true Adora fashion, she pops right back up, brushing it off like nothing happened. Her heart starts to pick up at the sight. Maybe...what Bow says has some truth to it after all. 

Glimmer waits for Adora to finish up practice. By the time she is done, Bow has left and it is almost dusk. She ends up helping the football team pack away some of their things before heading back to the dorms with Adora. 

“You did really good out there, ya know,” Glimmer says. “I don’t know jack about football but you seemed to be kicking butt.”

“Really? You think I did good? I kind of got my own fair share of butt kicking today so I wouldn’t say I was my best out there,” Adora sheepishly comments. 

“Well I still think you were!”

Glimmer can’t help but notice Adora’s face tinting red. The taller girl turns her face away, hiding the growing color. “T-Thanks, Glim. I really hope that I get to see you play at the next half time show. Still trying to convince Coach to let me see one. And you said that you all know your parts now, right?”

“Yeah. And don’t worry about it. If anything, you can always try to come to one of our competitions. We have one coming up soon!”

“Oh? Yeah, totally!” 

The two continue their chatter on their way back to their homes. Mostly about school work and what project, test, and homework they have coming up. Both cannot wait for a break to finally come up and allow everyone to relax somewhat.

As they are getting close to the dorms, it all of a sudden starts to rain. The forecast said that it would happen but later on, not now. It starts with a light trickle like a drop hitting Adora on the nose. It causes her and Glimmer to stop in the tracks and look up. Moments later, everything comes down in buckets. Glimmer lets out a curse as her body becomes drenched. 

However, it suddenly lightens up. Glimmer looks up to find Adora has torn off her jacket and is holding it over only Glimmer’s head, ignoring herself. “Think you can keep up with me if we book it?” she asks. 

Glimmer nods and the two spirit the rest of the way to the dorms. Glimmer’s is close and they take shelter there. They breathe a sigh of relief once they are in the dry environment. 

“Damn. I did not think that was going to happen. Didn’t they say it was going to be like this all night?” Adora asks.

“I think so. And it’s supposed to get worse. High winds,” Glimmer states. 

“Great…”

“Hey...Are you worried about getting back to your dorm? If you want, you can crash at mine. I can text Perfuma if it is alright to use her bed, she is on a field trip or something and won’t be back for a couple days. I  _ might  _ have some clothes that will fit you if you wanted to throw that in the drier.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind getting a little more wet to get home!”

“It’s alright. Trust me.”

Adora suddenly hugs her tight. Glimmer’s breath gets caught in her throat. Even soaked, she is warm and her embrace is comforting. “Thank you, Glim.”

“N-No problem!”

When Adora lets go of her, she leads her to the dorm, all the while thinking more about what Bow said. Tonight might be long...


	3. Day 3: Who’d Say ‘I love you’ First?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on from the day before + i guess a lyric prompt. This time Adora's POV

Adora lies in bed, tossing her football in the air, letting herself catch it as it falls, before repeating the cycle again. Her focus is far away from the music playing in her ears. She should be studying but that isn’t happening anytime soon. All she can think about is the other night. The day Glimmer let her stay in her dorm room to avoid staying out any longer in the rain. 

Thankfully, Glimmer had some clothes that fit Adora’s taller frame. After drying off and getting out of the wet clothing, the two just chatted for a while. Nothing major. They even played some video games together before heading off to bed. With Glimmer’s roommate away, Adora was able to sleep there. But she couldn’t. All she could think about was Glimmer. How much fun she had with her. Her laugh, her smile, the light in her eyes, everything about Glimmer filled her mind that night. Whenever she fell asleep is anyone’s guess. But those thoughts still linger. 

When Adora catches the ball again, she keeps it against her chest. She can't deny it. Adora is pretty sure she is in love with Glimmer. If her mind telling her non-stop how great the band player is wasn’t bad enough, every time she sees her, Adora’s heart skips a beat and her body begs her to wrap her arms around Glimmer’s soft body and kiss her cute cheeks. That night in the dorm room, Adora couldn’t not help but just listen to Glimmer mumbling in her sleep. Damn why does she have to be so cute…

The lyrics of her music suddenly get her attention. It’s a song she forgot was even on her playlist. 

_Oh would you be_

_So kind_

_As to fall in love with me, you see_

_I'm trying_

_I know you know that I like you_

_But that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love..._

Adora snaps up, nearly falling out of her bed. She rips out her earplugs and tosses her phone to the side. Why of all songs that could have been on next with the shuffle, it _had_ to be that one. Adora gasps and feels her heart racing in her chest. Damn it. Adora has no idea if Glimmer likes her back. She never has really been in love before but she definitely knows that what she is feeling is that. 

Once her body calms down, she rests her body back on the bed and starts to play with her football again but this time, in silence.

* * *

Adora can’t stop looking at the scoreboard. So close to winning and in the last few seconds, the other team got past their defenses and scored. They still have a chance to make it to the playoffs, sure, but it will be much harder now. At least she still has some years at college to make it too state. 

Footsteps catch her attention. She looks over her shoulder. Glimmer, still in her purple marching band uniform, walks up to her. She stops right next to Adora. “You alright?”

Adora sighs. “I guess? Just sucks, ya know?”

“I get it. You guys aren’t the only one who wants to make it to state. Everyone does. It’s been years.”

“Maybe one day. What are you doing here anyway? Don’t you have band stuff to do?”

Glimmer shrugs. “Sea Hawk got it. Thought you could use a pick me up. And you are one to talk. Shouldn’t you be back with your team?”

“Tch. Got me there. I just stayed behind. If you’re here, do you want to walk back together? I enjoy doing that.”

“Sure. I just need to get out of this. C’mon. I don’t think anyone left would mind you coming in.”

Adora nods and follows Glimmer back. The smaller girl leads her into the band room. Adora has never been in there before and she looks around, taking in everything. Chairs and music stands sit in a semi circle in the middle of the room. Two racks are off to the corner, large zipper bags hanging off of them. Trophies rest on free space, showing everything the band has won in the past. Adora walks up to some sort of instrument. It’s long and on wheels. Resting on top looks like two rows of wooden blocks with gaps here and there. She runs her hand over it. 

“Don’t let the pit see you touching their xylophone. They’ll kill ya,” Glimmer states. 

“Really?” Adora asks. 

“Instruments are expensive. Trust me when I say a band kid’s instrument is like their child. I remember in high school we had a fire alarm that we thought was actually real and a bunch of us heard it had something to do with the band room. After it was found out it was a false alarm and we could go back in, most of the band ran into the band room to check on their instruments.”

“Dang.”

“Yeah. And damn it, looks like almost everyone left. I have no idea where the hell Sea Hawk is. Better not be committing arson. Do you mind helping me with something?”

“Sure? What?” Adora jogs over to Glimmer, weaving her way through the seats until she reaches her. She sees one of the bags resting near Glimmer, opened up. 

Glimmer spins around so her back is facing Adora. She points to her back. “Can you just unhook my collar and unzip me. They can be a pain in the butt.”

Adora’s mind goes blank. Glimmer quickly catches on to her silence and briefly looks at her. 

“We do this all the time with each other, d-don’t worry about it!” Glimmer states. Adora swears she sees her face turn a little red before looking away. “And I got a t-shirt on. And I just need you to unhook and unzip me.”

“Ah! Right!” Adora shakes her head. She has never been this close to Glimmer before. And why is she feeling like this with Glimmer? She has helped plenty of friends undress before. Damn it. Why does she have to be so cute? After taking a breath, she unhooks the top part of Glimmer’s uniform and unzips the jacket before looking away. 

She rocks on her feet as she waits for Glimmer to get dressed. Even after reassurance from Glimmer that she doesn't mind and she just has to get pants on, Adora looks away. She finally looks back when she hears a zipper moving. 

Glimmer has switched back into her everyday clothing. With the nights becoming cooler, she has thrown on a university sweatshirt. She puts the bag on one of the racks and rejoins Adora. “You ready?”

“Yeah. You want to grab a bite to eat before we head back?”

“Oh! Sure! I’m starving.”

* * *

She cannot remember the last time she was sitting on the bleachers, looking down at the brightly lit field. Most of the time, she is being blinded by everything and trying to tune out the noise all around her. Now she is here, watching Glimmer and her band perform their show. Unlike her own games, everyone is dead silent as the band plays. 

It takes a moment for Adora to find Glimmer. With everyone wearing the same uniform, they all look the same. She only is able to find her after searching the trumpet line for a good minute. It did not help that everyone is moving around. But once she locates her, she keeps her eyes locked on her. 

Adora has never seen any type of music performance before. She always has loved listening to music but there is something else about seeing it be performed live. Everyone playing seems to be playing their hearts out. Everyone is so focused and does their best not to have a misstep and be known as the one to mess up the performance. If they do, Adora has no idea. They are that good. Adora knows Glimmer does orchestra as well. She should see one of those also. 

Finally, the show ends. There is a round of applause and the band marches off the field. The results won’t be in for a while so Adora sits and watches everyone else play. They are all good but nothing will beat Brightmoon’s band. She really hopes that they win. 

After the rest of the bands play, the results are finally spoken. Brightmoon came in second for their section. May not be first but at least it is something. Adora hopes that Glimmer is happy about winning something. Once everything is said and done, everyone is allowed to leave. Adora runs down the bleachers and heads towards the band. She wants to congratulate Glimmer before they leave. By the time they get back to the college, it will be late and she won’t be able to see her until tomorrow. Every part of her is telling her to do it now. 

Thankfully, she is able to catch up to Glimmer before she leaves. Glimmer seems surprised that Adora has showed up. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to say to you and everyone did great! I’ve never seen a show before but it was frickin’ amazing! Do you guys do that all the time?”

“Yeah we do.”

“I really gotta see more. How do you feel about getting second place though?”

Glimmer waves her off. “Eh, we have other competitions. This one wasn’t that competitive. It is more for fun. But thank you for the support. It really means a lot…”

Adora looks at her. This time she _knows_ Glimmer is blushing. She tries to hide her face away but there is no mistaking it. Adora can feel her body starting to shake and feels her heart rate pick up. Her mind screams at her, for some reason, to tell her how she feels. That performance definitely made her want to kiss Glimmer more. Try as she might, she can't help it. 

"You did so good that I could kiss you!"

"What?"

"What?"

Adora slaps a hand over her mouth. She really didn't try there did she? Glimmer has turned a _bright_ red color and anyone in the band near them stares at the pair. She has to think fast. 

"Like, ya know! As a friend. Like on the cheek as a job well done!" Adora starts, removing her hand. She starts to ramble. "It's not, like, for anything else, no. You know what, forget I even said that! What was I even thinking I am sorry about that! I should get going!" 

She starts to move away, wanting to get as far away as possible. She only makes it a few steps before a hand wraps around her wrist. Adora turns to see it's Glimmer. 

"Don't go. I...is that the reason you really...wanted to kiss me?" she asks. 

Adora gulps. She already blurted out she wanted to kiss her. What's the point in hiding it more? This show just made her fall even more head over heels for her. "N-No. I...maybe...kind of like, love, you...Sorry if I just made anything awkward…" Adora looks around at the band members, more of whom seem to be watching now. 

Glimmer starts to laugh. Adora thinks she has messed up and said something wrong. She is about to rip her arm away from Glimmer when the smaller girl speaks. "God I was hoping you would say that."

"What?"

"I might kind of like you also. So...I'll take you up on that offer."

Whatever else is going on right now, Adora does not care. Glimmer likes her? _Loves_ her? She was worried over nothing. Letting her brain process what she just heard, Adora smiles and beans forward to kiss Glimmer. It feels nice, like everything she ever could ask for. When she pulls away, she catches a band member handing another one cash. 

"So...does this mean we are dating now? A jock and a band geek?" Adora asks. 

Glimmer grins. "Yes it does."

  
  



	4. Day 4: Arranged Marriage Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Glimmer are arranged to be married at a young age for peace between their kingdoms, but neither are really happy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to do more with this eventually, hence why it's shorter, but it probably won't come anytime soon as I am in a funk rn and I dont want to work on longer projects but for now enjoy this. Also I randomly threw King Randor in there for the hell of it tho I just took his name and just did whatever with him because some of it ties into my fankids if y'all know them. But yeah

Adora peers out from her father’s leg. She blinks, seeing the legs of a tall, slender, woman with pink and purple hair. Why has her father brought her here? Who is this woman? Looking her over more, she can see this lady is dressed like her dad. She’s royal looking, having purples and blues in her clothing. Different from her own red and yellow. Are they in another kingdom?

A hand is placed on her head. Adora winces, not expecting it and turns her attention upward. Her father is smiling down at her. His light brown locks, normally free to do as they please, are made to be neat and tidy. He kneels down so his blue eyes are looking right at Adora’s. 

“Where are we, Papa?” Adora asks. “Who is that lady?”

“That is Queen Angella. She is the ruler of the kingdom next to us.” her father says. 

Adora cocks her head to the side. While she is next in line to the throne, she still does not know much about what goes on. Her father keeps secrets from her, telling her when she is older he will explain more. But from what she has heard when she snuck into meeting rooms, she knows this kingdom is ‘bad’. Why are they here? 

“It’s alright sweetheart. We wanted you to meet someone,” her father reassures her. 

“She is a little shy like you,” Queen Angella says. She steps away and reveals a small child behind her, roughly Adora’s age. She looks much like her own mother. When the girl realizes she has been seen, she darts back behind her mother. 

“What has gotten into you, Glimmer? You’re normally not like this,” Angella questions. She picks up her daughter and places her in front of her. 

Adora is suddenly picked up by her father and is placed across from Glimmer. The two stare at each other, not knowing what to make of the other. 

“Why do I have to meet her? She is a bad guy,” Glimmer suddenly says. 

Adora jerks at the sentence. How is  _ she  _ the bad guy. All her short life, Adora has been told she is good. That her family are the good guys, trying to protect everyone. Why would she say such a thing? She doesn’t like this girl. 

Angella quickly hushes her daughter. “It’s complicated, darling. But they are not bad, okay. We want both of you to be friends.”

“What?!?” both Adora and Glimmer say together. They look at each other, glare, and turn away. 

“Look, just give it a try, okay? I think you two will be great friends,” Adora’s father says. 

“But why?” Adora asks him. 

“I can tell you later, okay?”

Adora pouts. 

“King Randor. Maybe we can try another time?” Angella asks. 

“It’s only been one moment, Angella. We haven’t even shown them where they’ll be spending their time.”

“Where?” Glimmer pipes up. 

“You two are going to spend your summers together, maybe other seasons later on. You are going to get to know each other, get along, and the other’s kingdom,” Randor says. “Today was just introducing each other. Next week is when we spend more time together.”

Glimmer and Adora exchange another look at each other, still not knowing what to make of one another other than distrust. Adora has a feeling her father and Queen Angella are hiding something from her and Glimmer. She wishes her father would tell her more but she is always told she is too young to know. Does this have something to do with all the fighting. 

“Right. Well, we will see you then. The two of us have much to discuss. Come on now, Glimmer.” Angella picks up her daughter and bids Randor a farewell. 

Adora and Randor watch them leave. Once they disappear, Adora tugs on her father’s cloak. “Do I have to be friends with her? She called me a bad guy! Are we the bad guys?”

Randor chews on the bottom of his lip. “She sees us as such. There are a lot of adult things going on that you or her don’t know about and don’t need to know about right now. But will you try this for me? Please?”

Adora looks at his freckled face. Behind his glasses, she picks up something in his eyes. She can’t tell what but he seems a little down. He smiles softly. Adora does not know what to make of it. She sighs. “Okay, Papa…”

* * *

Adora waits in a low hanging branch, careful to stay hidden. The lush, green leaves hide her body. She leans forward, trying to get a better idea if her target is anywhere near. Nothing yet. She shifts back, waiting and listening. 

This is one of the only ways to have fun during these summer months. Being away from her kingdom at the moment, she needs all the joy she can get. It’s not like Brightmoon is  _ bad _ . It is interesting to see new places. If she is going to be queen of her own kingdom one day, it is good to know what is around you. What sucks, however, is having more guards with her when she ventures out of the palace’s ground, being away from her father, and, of course, being forced to spend her time with Brightmoon’s resistant princess. 

A noise catches her attention. Adora looks through the leaves as sees Glimmer walking down the pathway, bouncing a ball on the ground and catching it. A smirk forms on Adora’s face and she sinks down, waiting for the girl to come closer. Once Glimmer is near, she wraps her legs around the branch and flips over. Adora lets out a shout, causing her target to do so as well. What is not expected is for Glimmer to react with a punch. 

Adora yelps. Her legs lose their grip on the branch, causing her to fall and hit her face on the ground. “Crap!” she says, cupping her face and groaning. 

“What the heck was that for!” Glimmer shouts. “What were you doing in the tree?!?”

“Why did you punch me!” Adora snaps back. She sits up and removes her hands from her face. Somehow, her nose isn’t bleeding. “That hurt!”

“You scared me!”

“I just wanted to have some fun! Besides, I was always told to be ready for anything like someone hiding in a tree.”

“Your kingdom is weird.” Glimmer takes a deep breath before sticking out her hand. Adora looks at it, unsure of the gesture. After a few moments, she takes it and is helped to her feet. She brushes the dirt off her shorts and red tank top. 

“What are you doing anyway?” Adora asks. 

“Well, I was just trying to pass some time. Wait a sec!” she looks around before locking her eyes back at Adora. “You made me lose my ball! You have to help me find it!”

“What?!? After you punched me?”

“Yeah but you are the one that scared me. Just help me find it. Make up for scaring me and if we find it, I’ll make it up to you for punching you. Deal?”

“Fine.”

Adora and Glimmer begin to look for the missing ball. Close to a hill, it could have easily rolled down and gone who knows where. The pair look around all around, trying to locate it. Nothing near the top, middle, or bottom. They continue forward. Still nothing. 

After looking around in a bush, Adora crawls out from a bush. As she pulls a twig out of her hair, she turns to tell Glimmer she does not see anything but stops. The other princess looks quite worried and is desperately trying to look anywhere for the ball. Adora wonders if that means something to her. Now she feels bad for spooking her. Wanting to help calm her, she crawls over to the next bush and looks around. To her delight, she spots the purple toy. 

“Hey, Glim!” she shouts, hoping Glimmer hears her. She grabs the ball and stands up, shooting out of the bush and showing off the treasure she just found. “This is it, right?”

Glimmer’s lilac eyes grow wide and bright. She darts over and snatches the ball out of Adora’s hands. “Oh my gods, thank you!” 

All of a sudden, she throws her weight against Adora, nearly knocking her over and taking them both down to the ground. Adora quickly steadies herself. She all of a sudden feels warm. It spreads to every part of her body. It’s not uncomfortable. It actually is really pleasant. However, both quickly realize what is going on. 

“S-Sorry!” Glimmer says before scrambling around. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Adora replies. She rubs the back of her neck. “Is...that ball important? You looked really worried.”

"Yeah. Kind of? It...was my dad’s…”

Adora doesn’t say anything else. King Miach died a long time ago. Just around the time the two were forced to hang out together for some reason. Even if she never talks to her about it, Adora knows the feeling of not having one of your parents around. She gets why she was getting worried over the thought of losing her ball. Adora starts to shift on her feet. 

“So, uh, I don’t know. You doing anything else? I promise not to scare you again but I am bored.”

Glimmer looks surprised by the suggestion. She throws her ball around in her hands in thought. “Nothing really. We can figure somethin’ out if you like.”

“Sure! Oh! Let’s see if there is anything cool in the castle! Race ya!”

Before Glimmer can say anything else, Adora darts away. She laughs when she hears Glimmer shouting and attempting to catch up behind her

* * *

Adora grumbles as she waits for the ball to start. She tugs at the collar of her red and gold suit. It’s a little uncomfortable today. Maybe because of her annoyance of being here. She has not been looking forward to this dance at all. All the preparation in her castle, people asking her what she is going to do, and her herself helping out. Adora sighs and starts to play with her braid. 

How many more years left of freedom does she have? Does she even  _ have  _ freedom? She can still recall vividly the day her father talked to her about how before she was born, it was decided that she and Glimmer would be married later on in their life, once they are of age. She is still angry, bitter, about it but she does understand why. It might be an old and outdated tradition but it is one that is known to end wars. After everything that both hers and Glimmer’s kingdom’s have been though, an end to the long war is for the best. 

Adora wishes things were different but she will not let any more of her people die if she can stop it. Only if she had some choice in who she would spend the rest of her life with. At one point, Adora started to think of Glimmer as a friend but after they found out about their future, things have not been the same. Every time she now looks at the other princess, Adora can’t help feel some resentment. 

Speaking of which, movement draws her out of her thoughts. Glimmer has seemingly teleported next to her, leaving some room between them. She is in a blue and purple gown. Her dual color hair has been made neat and brushed to the side. Adora will not lie. She looks really nice.

“You ready for this?” Glimmer asks, keep her gaze away. Adora snorts. 

“No. I got two left feet when it comes to dancing. Get that from my dad.”

Glimmer chuckles. “Don’t worry. Just follow my lead and you will be fine. Just try not to step on my feet.”

“I will do my best. At least this thing doesn’t start for a little while longer.”

Silence. The two watch the final touches being put on in the ballroom. Some early folks either help or chit chat with others. Adora hopes that the night does not drag on for too long and that people get out when they are told too. Hopefully they don’t leave too much of a mess. 

“Hey. If this doesn’t start for a while, you want to ditch?” Glimmer suddenly asks. 

“Ditch? Since when did Miss ‘needs to be the perfect princess’ ditch?” Adora retorts. 

“Since I don’t want to be here either and as long as I am with you, I am sure it is fine. That is all they want after all, right?”

“That is true. But we should get back eventually. I don’t think your mom and my dad would be happy if we stay away the whole night. C’mon. I’ll show you some good places in the castle.”

Adora catches the hint of a sly grin on Glimmer’s face. She loves this side of her and wishes to get it to show more. She will take any moment she can get with this version of Glimmer. For some fun, Adora sticks out her hand. “May I take your lovely hand, princess?”

Glimmer rolls her eyes but takes it. “Such a gentlelady.”

Adora feels her heart skip a beat when she feels Glimmer’s soft, warm hands touch hers. Her face suddenly feels warm and she doesn’t want to let go. Glimmer really does look nice in her dress. She can’t look away from her. The thought of dancing with her later on does not seem that bad anymore. 

“You can loosen your grip, you know,” Glimmer says. 

Adora snaps out of her thoughts and shakes her head. She didn’t even know she was squeezing Glimmer’s hand. “Sorry,” Adora says. That is when she realizes that Glimmer has turned her gaze away and is looking down on the ground, keeping her face hidden. “You good?”

Glimmer nods. “Yeah I am fine. Now are you gonna show me around or what?”

“Right. Let’s go.”

* * *

Adora grins as she looks out at the young woman practicing fighting with her staff. Glimmer works up a sweat as she spars with the dummy. When she notices Adora staring at her, she stops and waves. Adora waves back. In a couple months time, the two will finally be wed. Years and years of preparation are finally coming to fruition. There is so much going on that a moment’s break seems like a gift sent from the gods. And to think, that it was not so long ago that the two hated each other. Hated the idea of getting married but knowing it was best for their people. But now, there is something actually there. 

Adora has no idea when things changed but they did. There is still some bitterness about the fact all their lives, they had no choice in the matter but at least now, they actually do love each other. At least that worked out in their favor. Adora has no idea what she would have done if she never did fall in love with Glimmer and had to marry her. She doesn’t want to think about it. 

After some time of watching Glimmer, Adora figures she would head over to her. Once she reaches her future wife, she quickly places a kiss on her cheek. Glimmer jumps in surprise. “What was that for?”

“Can’t I kiss you?”

“I have nothing against it but I am all smelly and sweaty from this,” she gestures to the dummy with her pole. 

“I don’t really care. You should know this by now.”

“Dork.”

“You love me for it.”

“Yes. I do.

  
  
  



	5. Day 5: Who's The Most Clingy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one came out later i forgot to queue it up

It’s so strange how quiet the world is now that the world is no longer at war. There is no need to worry about there being no tomorrow. Everyone can rest easy and there is no need for anxiety. Still, after suffering from the effects of conflict all her life, sometimes Glimmer finds it hard to sleep. There are nights like today where her sleeping brain decides to replay the horrors she went through. Today’s dream menu consists of her time on Hoard Prime’s ship, all the people she lost, and blurs of memories of injuries and bloodshed. Not wanting to deal with nightmares, she now reads a book. 

Glimmer silently reads in bed. A book she has read a thousand times over but it is able to give her some peace. But what really gives her comfort is Adora. Glimmer takes a moment to look down at the sleeping girl, hoping the small light she created did not bother her. Adora is fast asleep still, her arms wrapped tightly around Glimmer’s waist and her head buried in her body. Her loose, dark blonde hair covers part of her face. She looks so peaceful. Glimmer only hopes that Adora’s mind is just as quiet. 

Ever since she was rescued from Horde Prime’s ship and the war finally came to end, Adora has spent pretty much any moment she can holding onto Glimmer. Even more so now that they are dating. Adora has always been a little “clingy”. It is more of her being touch starved from growing up all her life in the Horde and getting not even the bare minimum of touch from anyone. Now she is making up for lost time. 

Glimmer doesn’t mind. Adora is nice and warm. And how can she blame her? She herself doesn’t like to leave Adora’s side out of fear something bad might happen. But they do their best not to become too clingy. However, all that goes out the window when night rolls around and they can cuddle for as long as they want. 

A yawn suddenly overcomes her. Maybe she should try to sleep again. Adora is here to keep the nightmares at bay. At least they have that going for each other. Both keeping each other’s dark thoughts away when they need it. Glimmer marks off the page in her book and sets it aside. If a snap of her fingers, the light next to her fades out. As she figures out how to lay back down on bed with someone attached to her, Glimmer is careful not to disturb Adora. Today must have really worn her out if nothing has been able to wake her. 

Glimmer settles in on her side, not minding being a little spoon for once. The second her body is resting on the bed she feels Adora head bury itself into her back. In the silence, all Glimmer can hear is her girlfriend’s soft and steady breathing and an occasional mutter. Glimmer cannot help but let out a small sigh.  _ This is nice,  _ is all she can think of as she finally closes her eyes.

* * *

Adora groans as she lies down on the couch. Her body aches and complains as her muscles relax. Or at the least,  _ attempt  _ to. Maybe it was a bad idea to not only spar with Huntara today but also move around heavy objects. She keeps forgetting that being unable to turn into She-ra, she has lost much of her strength. How long will she feel like this? Adora debates if she should even try painkillers. After years and years of not using them in the Horde unless you are in so much pain you rather  _ die,  _ would they even work on her? Whatever the case, maybe some shut eye will do her some good. It was what she always did back in the day. At least here the furniture is soft. For once that is a plus.

Adora has no clue how long she is asleep or even if she did fall asleep when a noise catches her attention. She opens her eyes and pushes herself up on her elbows. Glimmer is hovering over her, a purple and yellow blanket knitted by Castaspella in her hands. Part of it already cover’s Adora’s legs while the rest hangs in the air. 

“Oh. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Glimmer says. “Do you want the rest on you?”

“Not at all. So long as you sit by me,” Adora offers. 

“I like that deal.”

When Glimmer finishes draping the blanket over her, Adora shifts so that Glimmer can sit down besides her. The second she is comfortable, Adora is quick to wrap her arms around her body and pulls herself close. 

“Comfy?” Glimmer asks her. “Can I run my hand through your hair?”

“Yes and yes.” Adora replies. 

Glimmer starts to move her fingers through Adora’s hair, gently rubbing her head in the process. Adora can’t help but let out a soft noise of content. Between Glimmer’s soft, warm hand touching her and the sweet scent of her soap makes Adora feel relaxed, happy, and safe. She cannot ask for more from her girlfriend. How did she ever get so lucky to have someone like her in her life?

“You know you have a near death grip on me whenever you do this, right?” Glimmer pipes up.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” 

Glimmer shakes her head. “No. Don’t worry about it. It’s nice.”

Adora grins. She does shift to that only her head is resting on her girlfriend. They stay like that for a while until Glimer suddenly grows. Adora turns her head so she can look up. Glimmer has her hands over her face. 

“You okay?” she asks. 

“I just remembered some queen things I have to do. I really don’t want to do it,” Glimmer groans. 

“Then stay here. You are comfy anyway and I really don’t want to move.”

“Are  _ you  _ seriously suggesting I skip doing work?”

“I guess so. But I also don’t want to move my body. Hurts way too much.”

“Do you want me to get you anything Or do anything?”

Adora shakes your head. “No. I just want to lie on you right now. That is making me feel all the better. Is that okay if I just rest on you?”

Glimmer places an arm over Adora’s body. “I don’t mind that at all.”

  
  



	6. Day 6: So What if I Break My Arm? I'm Still Doing It + Big Spoon/Little Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More jock band geek au cause I had no idea what to do with this

Glimmer watches Adora gear up to battery ram the door down. The football player thinks about how hard she will need to hit to open it but not cause any damage and have her be charged with breaking and entering. Glimmer keeps telling her to wait for Bow to come along with the key but Adora doesn’t want to wait. She is already committed to the task at hand. After some more thought, the jock throws her body against the door. It doesn’t budge but Adora is set back, landing right at her girlfriend’s feet.

“Please don’t hurt yourself. It’s not worth it,” Glimmer tells her. 

“You are the one telling me how much your instrument is like your child! I am gonna get it for you,” Adora replies. She gets up to her feet and rolls her shoulder. “I am going to get that stupid band room door open.”

Glimmer sighs. “I am not going to be able to stop you, am I? Bow _is_ __ coming.”

“Yeah but when? We already can get in trouble for being here this late.”

“And ramming the door will be better?”

“Eh, I used to break into classrooms all the time back at my old school. Now let me try again.”

Glimmer steps back to watch Adora attempt to ram the door down. The first few attempts fail. All Adora has to show for herself is a mark on the small window where her hand had landed at one point. While she continues to try and break down the door, Glimmer looks at her phone. There is a new message. It is from Bow. He will be here soon. She quickly texts him, telling him to hurry or Adora will beat him to the punch. 

“I think I almost got it.” Adora suddenly says. 

Glimmer looks up. Adora is holding her arm, rubbing it. It is red. “‘Dora. Bow will be here soon. I don’t want you to break your arm or something.”

“So what if I break my arm? I’m still doing it!”

“Adora, wait!”

Adora does not listen. She throws her whole weight against the door, as if she is tackling an opposing football player. The door flies open, ripping itself off the lock. There is still a monumentum to Adora’s tackle, sending her into the band room. The next moment is filled with the loud and banging sound of her crashing into chairs and stands and who knows what else. After the shock of her girlfriend’s plan actually wears off, Glimmer darts into the dark room. 

“Adora?” she asks. Only a low moan answers her. Glimmer turns on the light on her phone and looks around. She quickly finds Adora in a heap, her body tangled in the mess she has made. She makes no attempt to get out. Glimmer races over to her. “Crap, are you alright?!?”

Adora makes another low noise. It takes her a moment to gather her thoughts and finally form words. “You know how in cartoons when a character hits their head they see birds? I think I get it now.” Adora shakes her head. “But I think I am fine. Just dazed. Can you help me?”

“Hope you didn’t break anything. I mean both you and everything in here. My band teacher will flip out if anything gets messed up.”

Glimmer starts to help Adora up. Half way up, Adora suddenly whines. She bites down hard on her lower lip, trying to hold back any more cries of pain.

“What’s wrong?” Glimmer asks. 

“I think it’s my leg. I must have done something when I crashed. Damn it. I can’t tell if it's sprained or broke.”

Glimmer quickly removes the stands and chairs away from Adora. Once her leg is freed, she reaches down and touches it, asking Adora where it hurts. Her girlfriend guides her until she hisses through her teeth. Whatever she has done to herself, it is closed to the ankle. 

“Okay well, boy will be here soon with a car and we can take you to the hospital. But let me see if I can find you an ice pack.”

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to know we were here?”

“You just crashed through the back half of the orchestra. At this point, who the hell cares.”

While they wait for Bow, Glimmer digs up a first aid kit and grabs one of the ice packs in there. There isn’t anything to wrap it around but neither seem to care about this fact. After she takes the pack from Glimmer, Adora reminds her to get her instrument. She does. By the time the one thing they came here for is taken out of its locker, Bow appears at the mess. 

“What...Do...Do I even want to know?” he asks. 

\------

“How are you feeling?” Glimmer asks. 

Adora rubs the yellow cast on her right leg. “Sore. I still have that stupid after taste in my mouth from what they gave me to help with the pain.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be on that for too long. Though, I guess you will be benched for a couple weeks?”

Adora groans and flops back down on the bed. She runs her hands over her face. “Don’t remind me. Coach might kill me for it but if the season still goes how it has been, I should be back to some working condition by playoffs.”

Glimmer carefully sits down next to her girlfriend. She puts her hand near her cheek, waiting. When Adora nods, she closes the gap. “Even if what you did was beyond stupid, I still can’t say how happy I am that you were willing to break a bone to get my instrument. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Anything for you, hon. What the hell do I do now that I am on bed rest when I am not going to class?

Glimmer removes her hand from Adora’s cheek and crosses her arms. She raises an eyebrow. “What? Am I not _good_ __ enough for you?”

Adora reaches for a pillow and smacks Glimmer square in the face. “You know what I mean, jerk. Is there anything good on netflix?”

“We can see. Or how about we look for one that is horrible and we just rip into it?”

“Oh! I like that.”

Glimmer quickly sets up her TV to hook up to her netflix account. Once the two find something that they can agree on, they spend the rest of the night watching and laughing at some poorly animated movie that is clearly a rip-off. 

Soon, Adora starts to grow tired. After everything that happened tonight, her body wants some rest. Glimmer catches her yawning and turns off the TV so they can get ready to sleep for the night. Once settled into bed, Adora manages to get onto her side. Glimmer wraps herself around her back, holding her tight as she buries her face in the back of her neck. 

“Tomorrow is Saturday so we can just stay in and relax,” Glimmer whispers. 

“You say that like I can do it,” Adora jokes.

“We will figure something out but promise me to take it easy? The more you do that the faster you will heal. And hey, we can do homework together and you can listen to me practice. How does that sound?”

“I think I might be able to enjoy that.”

  
  
  
  



	7. Day 7: Who Mention Having Kids First?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This went from who suggested kids first to some rambles with them and their fankids I made for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally done. Like I said in the summary I threw in the fankids I had for them, which this is my most recent post on them that has a bit of info on them (plus some other kids but w/e)
> 
> https://curiousscientistkae.tumblr.com/post/614604159259443200/she-ra-fankids-part-1
> 
> Also like I guess mention of panic attack for anyone who needs it

Kids surround her, giggling, smiling, and looking up at her with bright eyes. Adora can’t help but return the grin and kneels down to listen to the children. They ask her question about being She-ra. They ask her if they know random facts, which she does but she acts shocked and surprised. The children gleefully go on about said fact to show how smart they are. Anything they do brings a smile to the young woman’s face. There is something amazing about children.

Adora turns her head to look at her wife. Glimmer has her own group of kids circling her like a sea creature. She plays around with a ball of light in her hands, juggling it around and making it take different shapes and sizes. The children watch in awe and some mimic her with their own magic or tossing a ball around in their hands. 

Ever since coming to Brightmoon and especially after the war, Adora has grown fond of kids. She loves helping them out and teaching them stuff or just listening to them ramble about the most obscure thing. Back during the war, she would love spending time with Frosta and even though now a teenager, she still enjoys the young girl’s energy. But there is something about children Adora really seems to love and spending time with them. So much wonder and joy in such a small being. 

Back the Horde, she never had the chance to spend time with anyone younger than her. Sometimes, her squad would deal with younger cadets but it was a once in a blue moon event. She never knew how much fun they can be. Glimmer has told her a number of times they can be a handful but after everything she has been through, it can’t be that hard. 

“Are you having fun?” a voice asks. 

Adora looks up to see the head of the village smiling. She stands up, though being careful as one child has climbed onto her back. 

“Totally. Thanks for inviting us here,” Adora tells them. 

“It is no big deal. I am just happy everyone is in such high spirits.” They turn their attention to Glimmer. The queen is not playing a game of tag with the children. They try to touch her before she can teleport away from them. A few try to tackle her only to go straight through the air and land on the ground before scrambling back up, laughing. “You two are great with the young ones.”

“Eh, Glimmer is better than I am. But they are still fun.”

“Are you two ever planning on having some?”

Adora doesn’t answer. She and her wife have not talked much about that idea. A little bit here and there but they want to enjoy being married together for a while before having any kids. But it’s not just that. Adora has yet to tell Glimmer about it but she is terrified of being a mother. 

It’s one thing to spend some time with someone else’s child for a short time. They still look up to you and seek help but you still aren’t seeing them everyday of their life. Every time Adora thinks about having a kid, something she would not mind, her thoughts become filled with thoughts of Shadow Weaver. One of the only adults in her life for nineteen years. All she ever knew growing up was her. The thought of raising a child makes her wonder if she will end up being the same way as her own ‘mother’. 

Adora shakes her head, clearing the thought. She tells herself she is nothing like the woman who raised her before answering the leader. “Not yet, no. Maybe one day but not yet.”

“That is understandable. Well I must be off now. If these guys give you any trouble, just give someone a shout.”

“Will do.”

* * *

“I know you are awake.”

Glimmer’s voice breaks through the silence in the dark. Adora doesn’t bother to question how her wife can tell she is faking it when she herself cannot see that well in the room with moons and stars being blocked by clouds. She sighs, and flips over to face Glimmer. “I tried but it didn’t work.”

Adora can make out Glimmer’s outline shifting onto her arm. Then a ball of light appears in the palm of her hand, causing Adora to wince. “Sorry,” Glimmer says before pushing the light higher above them. “Should have warned you. But are you still thinking of stuff?”

Adora sits up and pulls her knees close to her. “You can say that.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? You were having a blast with those kids. What happened?”

“That comment about if we ever are going to have kids. I mean, I do love kids. I would love to have them but I...I don’t know. I didn’t really have a good mom figure to look up to, or really  _ anyone.  _ I...I don’t want to hurt them or scare them or anything like that. I...I don’t…”

Glimmer finishes Adora’s sentence. “You don’t want to become Shadow Weaver.” When Adora nods, Glimmer sits all the way up and places a hand on her wife’s back, slowly rubbing it up and down. “You’re not her, love. You never have been.”

“But what if I  _ do  _ become her. I have no idea how to be a mom. All I ever have ever known was from her up until I met your mother. I have learned a lot from her and other parents I’ve seen but what if there is something I still don’t know is wrong, that I think is right? I am so scared of doing something and messing up the kid. There is so much I still don’t know and I don’t want to hurt them or you know make them question their role in life and not to mention making them afraid of little things or doing something wrong and suffering from it and-”

“Whoa, whoa! Take a breath. Breathe.”

She can’t. Adora can’t find herself able to breathe. Hell, she can’t find herself to even  _ think!  _ She can barely hear Glimmer’s voice as her ears become filled with the sound of her heartbeat. Her body feels like it’s on fire and someone is wrapping their fingers tightly around her neck. Dread is building up inside of her and spreading to every inch of her shaking body. She feels like she is going to throw up. 

“Hey. Hey. Look at me...Adora, look at me,” Glimmer tells her. Somehow, this gets through to her. Once Adora’s eyes lock onto her, Glimmer continues to speak. “Just keep your eyes on me, okay? I am right here. Remember what to do? Start counting back from…?”

“O-One hundred,” Adora manages to get out. 

“Right. I will count with you.”

Glimmer helps her wife count down, giving her a much needed distraction. She stops when Adora starts to get out of her own tempo and go at her own speed. While her wife counts, Glimmer keeps on rubbing her back, whispering every now and again she is right here. When Adora reaches the zero, she is calmer but still visibly shaking. Glimmer thinks of something else to chip away more at the anxiety around Adora. 

She reaches for one of Adora’s hands, which have migrated up to the sides of her head. Once Glimmer pulls one away and places a small kiss on the back before squeezing it tight. “It’s alright,” she reassures her, “I am right here, I am not going to let go. Just remember to breathe and count and once you are ready, we can talk more if you want. Whatever you want we will do.”

Adora slowly attempts to steady her breathing. Eventually, the panic inside of her all but disappears. Small remnants remain but they become manageable. She lowers her other hand off of her face and rests it on her side. It takes some more moments before she can relax her body, rest her head on Glimmer’s shoulder, and speak. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, love. Are you okay now?”

“I think so?”

“Do you want to talk more?”

“A little.” Adora takes a deep breath, “I do want kids, they are a boatload of fun, but I am so scared I am going to mess up. I know I have you and everyone else but I am still scared. It’s something I barely know about compared to the rest of the world.”

“This is going to sound weird but if it makes you feel better, every parent messes up. No one is perfect. It’s going to happen but it happens to all of us. You saw how protective my mom was with me and how much we fought but we got through it and still love each other. We will figure out what to do together. And I have seen you with kids, you are great with them. You’re nothing like Shadow Weaver, trust me.”

Adora’s eyes flutter shut as she yawns. “Thank you Glimmer. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You should rest now. That must have taken a lot out of you.”

Adora mumbles something. Glimmer helps her lay back down on the bed. Once comfortable, Adora wraps her arms around her wife’s body, keeping her head nuzzled against her neck. Glimmer waits until she hears her breath become slow and steady. Knowing that she is actually asleep now, Glimmer shuts her eyes and joins Adora in her dreams. 

The next morning, Glimmer is not surprised to see Adora already up, sitting in bed with a book in her lap. She chews on her thumb fingernail in thought. Whatever she is reading, it must be good if it has all her focus on it. Glimmer dares not move. She loves watching her wife when she is so concentrated on something. The little quirks she does when thinking, seeing the gears turning in her head, or the way her eyes light up when either she figures something out or something amazes her. She can watch Adora like this forever. Too bad her body has a different plan. 

A sneeze escapes her, causing Adora to snap out of the world of her book and looks at her. A large, soft grin appears on her face as she shuts her book. She leans over and places a kiss on Glimmer’s forehead. “Mornin’, hon.”

“Hiya.” Glimmer sits up and stretches out. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Thanks to you. And I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh?”

“I still do want kids. They are a blast and it would be nice to have a couple. So they can have a sib, hopefully a buddy. Dunno if I am ready yet but eventually. I know I got you and the others even if I am nervous. I am sure we can figure it out together, right?”

“Right. And trust me I don’t think I am ready yet either but I do agree with the siblings thing. Always sort of wanted a little sibling. Anything else you wanna talk about?”

“Nah. That’s all. Thank you for last night and that. Now I am starving. Want to go cook some breakfast together?”

“Now that I am totally on board with.”

* * *

Glimmer sighs at the sight of her wife running around, doing almost all the chores. Right now she is cleaning the room. She tried telling her that she can help out but Adora kept telling her to sit and relax and not to worry. Even if she is blowing this overboard, Glimmer will not lie. It is nice to not worry about anything. As more time will pass, there will be less things for Glimmer to do anyway. Maybe she should try asking again. 

She sits up off the couch and walks over to her wife. She is in the middle of cleaning off a window and jerks slightly at the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around her waist. Glimmer places her chin on Adora’s shoulder. 

“Let me help you out. Cleaning things is a non-issue,” Glimmer tells her. 

“I can handle everything. It’s no problem,” Adora reassures her. 

“Adora, I am only three months along. It’s not like I am lifting anything heavy."

"I know. But I can still worry about you. Especially when I still don't know much about it."

"Hey. You're doing just fine. This is why we agreed I'd have the first one." Glimmer places a kiss on Adora's cheek before reaching out to grab a towel from her wife's hand. "Now let me help you, dummy."

Adora gives a small pout, which only makes Glimmer stick her tongue out at her. She helps Adora finish up the task at hand. When they finish, the two figure to go out for a walk. Summer will be ending soon. Better get all the warmth and sunshine in now. 

The day is bright and cloudless. Adora and Glimmer walk through one of their favorite paths that run around the Whispering Woods. It'll lead to a small meadow once they break through the treeline. Until then, it is a nice walk through the woods and seeing all the little sights and maybe the odd animal or two. 

As they walk around, Adora starts talking non-stop. It is all she has been doing now when they are alone, enjoying things. All her wife can go on about is their future child. That night long ago has mostly been forgotten. Glimmer can still see the nerves running around Adora’s mind but either they have lessen or she has better control over them. A question is never too far away from her lips now and whenever she gets the chance she asks one or two...or many. Among some of them are asking Glimmer how she is feeling (every day), what they need to do to get ready for the child (even though it is still months away from their child’s birth), and wondering what they will look like. 

“Oh! Have you thought about any names?” Adora suddenly asks. 

Glimmer thinks for a moment. Another deal the two came up with was whoever is carrying the child would name them. She has thought and liked a couple of them. “Depending, I like the names ‘Harper’ and ‘Adam’ but I am still working on it.”

“Oh, those are nice.” 

“I have nothing settled yet. Could change. Anything else you wanna ask, love?”

Adora shakes her head. “Not right now. But, gods, I can’t wait!”

Glimmer grins, enjoying the excitement coming off of her wife. They talk about other things going on with castle life and the rest of the kingdoms. Eventually they reach the meadow and sit down to just end up sitting down to sit and relax in the sun.

* * *

“Okay, Harp. Do you remember what ‘hungry’ is?” Adora asks her daughter. She lays on the ground on her stomach, with her legs kicking back and forth. Her near five year old child sits cross legged in front of her, thinking. 

Harper sticks out her tongue as she tries to remember the sign. After a couple of moments, her dark purple eyes light up. She lifts up her, makes a ‘c’ out of it, and runs it down her chest. 

Adora lifts her arm off of the book under her, looking at the picture there. “Good job, Harper!” She reaches up and rubs her daughter’s two-toned, blonde hair. “Okay now what is thirsty?” 

Harper quickly lifts up an index finger and runs it down her throat. 

“You are a smart little girl, you know that?” Adora reaches out and grabs Harper, pulling her close to rub her nose against her cheek. Her daughter laughs as she attempts to break free of Adora’s grasp. 

“Let go of me, mommy!” she shouts. Somehow, she manages to wriggle out. 

“You are doing great with learning this. You're learning faster than mama and I. How is that hearing aid working out for ya?” Adora taps on her right ear. 

“Fine.”

“Just tell us if it ever bothers you, okay? Now what do you say we go find mama?”

Harper nods and as soon as her mother stands up, like a little shadow, she follows her out. The two search around the castle for the missing member of their family. Adora looks back every now and again to check on her daughter and see if she is keeping up. The young girl walks as tall as she can, trying to look serious. A little queen in the making. Adora can’t help but chuckle and roll her eyes. 

Eventually, the two find Glimmer. Or rather, she finds them. While rounding the corner, Adora hears the faint sound that accompanies her wife when she teleports back into reality. It is quickly followed by a gasp, then giggles, by Harper. Adora spins around to find Glimmer having scooped Harper up and is holding her in her arms. 

“How are you doing, AJ?” she asks, using her nickname for the girl. 

“Good!” Harper states back. 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Adora jokes. 

“Come here, dummy,” Glimmer opens up one of her lilac wings to let Adora come up next to her. Adora does so and hugs her wife.

“What are you up to?” she asks Glimmer. 

“Nothing right now. I have some free time. What about you two?”

“Same. How about we do something?”

Before Glimmer can answer, Harper cuts her off. “Hide and seek! Hide and seek!” 

Her voice starts to get louder as she speaks. Glimmer and Adora quickly hush her, preventing a surge of her power from happening. Once Harper quiets down, still excited over the idea of her parents trying to find her. The two agree to the game and Harper is set down on the ground. She darts off to hide somewhere in the castle. After sometime of counting, Glimmer and Adora start to look for their young child. 

They know it will be a possible challenge to locate Harper. Besides her developing sound powers, she has a secondary power like who Glimmer has teleportation. The young girl has invisibility. Even though they learned that it is not her main power, it was the one that developed first, soon after she learned to toddle around, nearly scaring the crap out of her mothers. However, even if she has more control over it, she can still only stay hidden from the world for a short period of time. It’s a waiting game. 

Adora and Glimmer look around for any signs of their daughter. Anything like might be out of place that she unknowingly moved while hiding. She might be invisible but she cannot  _ disappear _ . They look for any signs such as a curtain looking like something is behind it even though there are no feet sticking out from under them. It might take some time but at least it might burn off some of Harper’s energy. 

“Oh yeah. How is Bow doing? You talked to him today, right?” Adora asks after looking under a table. “Does he and Perfuma have their hands full with Eliza?”

Glimmer turns her attention away from a chair. “They do. Robin is trying his best to help out with his baby sis but a toddler can only do so much. But he is doing well and is loving having another kiddo around. I think today alone when I was talking to him he showed me, like, fifty photos of Liza.”

Adora laughs. “He sure became his dad. That’s good. We gotta go see them again. Harper has been dying to see Eliza again. Hey. Glim…” 

Adora points to a closest, whose door is just barely ajar. Glimmer nods when she pieces it together, she follows her wife to it. Carefully they open the door. No one is in sight. However, Adora reaches up and pulls down a jacket, letting it gently fall down. It does not hit the ground but rather folds around something, taking the shape of a small being. 

“Gotcha.” Glimmer reaches down and picks the jacket up. She pulls it off and Harper appears, sticking her tongue out. 

“You are getting better with your power. So smart,” Adora tells her. She ruffles up her daughter’s hair. 

“Mama? Mommy? Robby has a little sister. Will I ever get one?” Harper asks. 

Glimmer and Adora freeze, not knowing what to say. After some moments pass, Adora is the one who clears her throat to speak. “Maybe. Eventually. We are both busy and we got enough of a handful with you, you little devil.”

Harper giggles, remembering some stunt she must have pulled recently. She then makes the sign for hungry. Glimmer sets her down to let her start walking to the kitchen, her mothers following closely behind. As they walk to get something to eat, Glimmer gives her wife a nudge.

“You good?” she asks. 

“Fine. Don’t worry.” Adora looks at the young girl ahead of her. “I don’t think I am ready yet for another one but for now just being an aunt to all the other babies is fine. Right now, I just want to eat.”

* * *

“So, who is going to tell her first?” Adora asks. She is lying in bed with her head on Glimmer’s lap. Her wife runs her hand through her dark, blonde locks. 

“We can always just tell her together,” Glimmer replies, her eyes shut. Adora chuckles. 

“Do you think her powers will go off in her excitement?”

“Oh gods yes. Better get some ear plugs before we tell her. Still might not work.”

Adora’s and Glimmer’s daughter is currently away with one of her ‘aunts’ who also happens to be her godmother. Frosta. The young ice princess happily agreed to take care of Harper for a few hours as her mothers went to the doctor's. Just a run of the mill check up. But neither expected to hear the news that not only are they having a new child in some months time, but two of them. 

Twins. 

Could have been a random chance of luck or genetics that it runs through Adora’s family. No one can say for sure what the case is but the idea of having two kids at once is both exciting and nerve wracking. Adora and Glimmer wanted another child, someone for Harper to have fun with and for them to enjoy all the milestones of raising a child once again. In their minds, two is enough but now it will be three. It will be interesting, needless to say. 

Adora places a hand on her stomach. “Well, at least she will be happy. Sure she will be eager to help out. When do you think she will be home?”

Glimmer opens her eyes and looks at a nearby clock. “Soon. I told Frosta we would be home soon. So we can relax for a while longer so hush.” She shuts her eyes again. 

Adora softly smiles and closes her eyes. Lets herself teeter on the line between reality and dreams. Her mind wanders, thinking of what life will be like eventually. Twice the fun for sure. She recalls seeing someone with twin children having a carrier on their front and back. From what she heard in the past from people, having two children the same age running around leads for interesting moments. Adora can’t wait. 

Neither she nor Glimmer know how long they have been asleep before the sudden weight of a child on her snaps Adora awake, causing her to jerk up and wake up her wife. She gasps and finds Harper sitting on her, beaming. 

“Harper, please don’t do that again. You have to be careful when you jump on me,” Adora tells her. 

“Oh! Sorry! I just am excited! What did they say?” the six and half year old asks. 

Glimmer reaches over to pick up her daughter and sets her down at her side. Adora sits all the way up and crosses her legs together. She looks at her wife, silently asking her who should tell her. Harper stares at her mothers, waiting for the answer to the question she has been waiting for all day. She opens her mouth to speak again before Glimmer cuts her off. 

“Well. You said you wanted a little sibling, right? Did you want one more than the other? Like, a sister or brother?”

Harper tilts her head. “Uh...Both? A little sister would be nice but so would a little brother. I just want to be a big sister to any sibling!”

“Well, you are getting two.”

“Huh?”

Adora starts to speak. “You might get two brothers or two sisters or one of each. Or if they later tell us, maybe one or both are neither but still you still are getting two little siblings.”

Harper’s purple eye’s light up. Somehow, she doesn’t blast out her parents’ eardrums when she speaks. “TWINS?!?”

She jumps off the bed and starts to run around the room in joy. Adora and Glimmer can’t help but laugh at the sight as Harper repeats ‘twins’ over and over again. At this rate, all of Brightmoon will know about this in an hour from her. 

“Yes, AJ. But that means you might need to help out more,” Glimmer starts. Harper stops and looks at her mama. “I know you said you would want to help us but with two, that might be a handful at times. We won’t force you to do anything but will you be willing to help out a little more?”

Harper nods, nearly knocking off her glasses. “Yes! Yes! I wanna help. I’ll be the best big sister! I’ll love them!”

* * *

“I hate those little twerps,” Harper says when her mothers appear. She squints to make out their forms as, despite being quite tall, her glasses are just out of reach. Doesn’t help being upside down and hanging by your leg. Her younger sister really knows how to set up a trap. 

Glimmer picks up her daughter’s glasses as Adora climbs up the tree to untie her eldest. “Did you do something to make them mad?” Glimmer asks. 

“No. Mira is just... _ Mira. _ Micah probably helped though."

“She has a point there,” Adora says from above. “Okay, Harp, I am gonna let you go. Get ready.”

Harper nods. The second she feels her leg become loose, she flips around to land on the ground without hurting herself. The fifteen year old pushes herself to her feet and brushes herself off. Once clean, she takes her glasses back from her mama, happy to have clear vision again. Adora hops down from the tree. 

“Where did those two go anyway?” she asks. 

“I have no clue. I saw them for a second after I fell for Mira’s trap. Could be anywhere by now. I’m going to find her.”

She starts off in a huff, determined to find her eight year old sister and her wingman. Both Adora and Glimmer roll their eyes before following Harper, making sure no one else is tied to a chair. The three look around for some time before locating one of the twins, the youngest of the pair. 

Micah, a young boy with dark purple hair, sky blue eyes, and light freckles on his face is strolling down the hall, whistling some tune. The second he sees his older sister, her waves. Harper walks up to him. “Mic, where is Mira? And did you help her?”

The young boy shrugs. “Dunno and not this time.”

“Weren’t you just with her?”

“She ran off the second she could.” 

“Damn it.”

Harper leaves her brother and disappears behind a wall. Micah looks up at his moms. “She’s mad. But I can get revenge this way also.”

“I don’t want to know what Mira did to piss you off…” Adora says. “Think they’ll be fine”

“They will be as long as they don’t do anything stupid,” Glimmer answers. She gives her son a nudge, telling him to follow as they go find their missing family members. After some more searching, a shout catches everyone’s attention. Everyone follows it and quickly they find Mira floating upside down, mid air. The other light freckled face twin is narrowing her ice blue eyes at something unseen and tries to take a swipe at the air, hitting nothing. 

“Okay, Harper. You can show yourself now, I think that is enough,” Adora says. 

Harper reappears. She lets go of her younger sister. Mira scrambles to her feet and fixes her black hair that got messed up. 

“What was that for?” Mira asks her sister. 

“You know what it was for,” Harper replies. 

“Alright you two. That’s enough. You both had your fun and revenge,” Adora walks up to the two of them, making sure nothing else happens. “Don’t forget that we’re supposed to have a day out, all of us. Can you all get ready without killing each other?”

The three children mumble something before all heading off into their rooms. Glimmer walks up to her wife and gently leans on her. “Gotta love them. You think Micah got a kick out of all this?”

“After all the times she pranks them? Yes. How long do you think it will take them to get ready?”

“Not too long. We should go get ready also.”

Adora bends down to give a kiss on her wife’s cheek. “Love ya, Glim.”

Glimmer returns the gesture. “Love ya too.”

The two get ready themselves and meet their children downstairs. Each child is dressed and ready for the day. Harper is in a nice green blouse, jeans, sandals, and she has slapped on some bracelets on her right arm. Mira wears her favorite red tank top, dark skirt, and boots. Her hair is tied back into a ponytail. Micah has a simple yellow t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers on. He and his sisters watch something on Harper’s communicator. Looks like any animosity between the siblings is gone. 

They all look up when they hear the footsteps of their mothers. Harper puts away her communicator and speaks. “So where are we going? Didn’t really tell us.”

“That is still a surprise. Just follow us and you will see,” Adora grins. She gestures for her kids to head out. 

As they are about to head out, Micah tugs on Harper’s shirt. She knows what that means and bends down so he can hop on her back. He seems happy getting a piggyback ride from his big sister. Mira seems annoyed that she did not think about it first. Micah just sticks his tongue out at her. Mira then decides it would be a good time for a race and books it out of the room, her sister and brother following close behind not wanting to lose. 

“Kids, don’t run in the castle!” Glimmer shouts. Adora can only laugh. 

“Gotta love them. C’mon, let’s catch up with them.”


End file.
